


"You Caused It" --- DreamSMP

by sasterisk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Possibly being a series who knows, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasterisk/pseuds/sasterisk
Summary: "The Nethers red hue shone without falter. Almost as if it hadn't witnessed what had just happened. However, the four figures that stood in front of the ledge had witnessed the tragedy that occurred before them."WARNINGS: Implied suicide attempt, violence, swearing(lol), etc.Title/Chapter Titles are based off of Youth by Daughter.I might add more chapters to this if I feel like it/if it gets enough support :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	"You Caused It" --- DreamSMP

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Implied suicide attempt, violence, swearing(lol), etc.
> 
> Title/Chapter Titles are based off of Youth by Daughter.

* * *

The Nethers red hue shone without falter. Almost as if it hadn't witnessed what had just happened. However, the four figures that stood in front of the ledge had witnessed the tragedy that occurred before them.

Dream's body shook violently at what he'd witnessed. He thought he was used to causing violence, but something about this was different, and it likely had to do with the two other people who were present to the once proud and cheerful boy's attempt at ending his own life. It struck him in a way that crumbled his core and filled it with gallons of guilt. Dream knew what he was doing, breaking Tommy's psyche, but his goals in the end were control, not death, and certainly not the boy's family observing his self-loathing. He stood behind the remains of the broken family, a father and his eldest son, crowded around the youngest. Tommy laid on the cobblestone, his head in his father's lap as his brittle frame shook with silent sobs. Technoblade sat near them, stroking a hand on his brothers back. Philza kept his head down towards his son, until Techno stood.

“You can stay with me, Tommy.” Techno says, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, “for as long as you need to regain your strength. And last I checked, if we want to make it there before sundown we should leave now.”

Tommy sits up, nodding silently. Philza helped his son to stand, fearful that if he didn’t, the blond would run off to his demise. Dream hesitates, deciding whether to continue with the group, but his pig-hybrid rival turns to him, motioning him to follow. He does so, and the four venture out through the forests and snowy plains to Techno's home.

* * *

A hooved hand swings open the door, letting the frosty breeze blow in. Behind him Philza still clutches Tommy's hand, and Dream brings the rear of the party. Techno goes to his chests, bringing out a bed for his brother, and setting him up in the basement area. Phil is hesitant to let go of Tommy, but once he does he then sighs, relieved to see that as soon as his son climbs under the covers he falls asleep.

Techno and Phil both exit the warm home, Dream waiting outside. He wasn’t sure why he was waiting, but he knew that whatever happened next, he deserved it. He realized he had taken his puppeteering too far. Tommy was just 16, and Dream was manipulating him for his own benefit. Despite Tommy claiming to not be, and despite Dream believing otherwise for a long, long time, Tommy was a child. He also realized that Tubbo was also just a child, and that his manipulation of the young president was immoral as well. All that Dream could do was hope for forgiveness.

Philza turned to Dream, and for once he was afraid of the man. The sheer amount of rage in his face, the tears that rolled down his cheeks with no signs of stopping, the grief laced in his blue eyes, ones that were almost as blue as Tommy's used to be. Dream didn’t even notice that he was now on the ground, a swelling pain growing in his jaw.

 _“YOU BASTARD!”_ A cracked voice broke over the ringing in his ears.

“Phil!”

 _“THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT,”_ He swung another punch before being dragged back by his half-pig son, _“MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, AND TOMMY NEARLY FUCKING DIED. IT’S YOUR FAULT!”_

Dream doesn’t respond, his mind whirring as he tries to compose himself. He trembles as he stands up, Phil still cursing the masked man. Techno shoots Dream a hostile glare, dragging his father away towards the door.

 ** _“YOU CAUSED IT!”_** He hears the broken man cry out one more line before Dream decides to run off into the night. 

_‘I caused it.’_

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM for reading! Leaving a kudos/bookmark/whatever would be very helpful if you want to see more of this fic! Happy reading, gamers! :)


End file.
